Brazil
Luciano da Silva'' is a fan-made character in the anime and manga series': Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents '''Brazil(ブラジル,'' 'Burajiru''),' ''and was born on September 7. ''' The largest accepted Brazil's character belongs to hina_teh_shitz for the Latin Hetalia community on LiveJournal. PSL Appearance Luciano has brown skin, brown eyes, short, black hair and a strong but not that tall body. Personality and Interests Brazil always tries to make the best of all situations. Some of the things he enjoys include football, carnivals, soap operas, samba, and coffee in the morning. He enjoys helping other developing nations and is on the good side with the African nations. He's very out-going, happy, pretty relaxed, and easy-going as well! And once you get to know him, Brazil is a pretty awesome guy! He is friendly, likes to help others, meet new people and make friends. Whenever he meets someone, even without knowing anything about said person, he will most likely treat them as if they were a close friend. This image of outgoing, happy and kind to all people, rather than 'his portrait' is as you press yourself to be and how you want others to see. Not that either is lie or false: Luciano is outgoing, friendly and above all, happy, but also a man of warm blood, which can turn him violent and bitter. He makes jokes about almost anything, including himself. They are rather invasive though, and he seems to not respect the personal space of others. He does not like to hear certain things about himself and has gotten very offended when someone points out his flaws. He has a deep need for approval and feels the need to be praised and recognized by others because of his lack of self-esteem. The latter may not be noticed much when talking about the things that he is really proud, so it is easy to overlook this detail if not known well. Almost always he is comparing himself with others and finding fault in himself. A Luciano foreign opinion cares perhaps more than it should. Beyond being a fairly casual everyday person and having difficulty following rules, he generally tends to be too formal at times. In addressing difficulties or a stressful situation, Luciano tends to become too attached to the rules and protocols because he has no certainty about the definitude of his own thoughts. So, as to avoid mistakes, he feels the need to be meticulous in bureaucratic issues. He's the type of person who has high expectations of himself, but always afraid of not being good enough to fulfil them. Lu is very hard on himself and tends to go to extremes: if things are not quite perfect, then they are totally imperfect, not in the middle. Luciano always tries to minimize the impact and consequences of his actions. He perceives himself under the complex "poor man", but without neglecting the illusion of "great man". Lu does not think that he is the best country in the world but knows he has something special and wants everyone to see that. Lu's temperament works in mysterious ways. When angry, he usually forgets the issue within hours; he can make threats, but they are not always fulfilled because, by the time he needed to take the necessary steps to do so, he overcame the issue or just forgot about it. Another way is that Lu can keep the anger contained for so long when he flips his lid, he gets more aggressive than he should be. It is difficult to predict how he will react, and he might miss a great offence because he wanted to fight. He's very good at melee peels, with a great ability to analyze their possibilities. This does not mean he has the upper hand all the time, of course, but his neighbours think he probably does because when Luciano twists the arms, he usually gets what he wants. He is usually accused of being lazy and always seeking the shortest and easiest to way out of his problems, but Luciano says he just has his own way of doing things. Lu may not be very good at long-term planning, but he has the facility to find options to overcome daily difficulties. He is not very good at working hard all day either - it is almost always late, and he has difficulty respecting schedules because they come the weekend and next feriado- but Luciano is clever, creative and always arrives with alternative solutions when are needed. History Raised by Portugal during the empire time, Luciano also had strong influences from his brothers in Africa and, at some points, from other European countries like Netherlands, France, and England. After the abolition of slavery, immigrants from Italy, Germany, and Japan also influenced part of his history. Nowadays, Brazil is the eighth largest economy in the world. Lu is proud of his position and struggles to keep increasing. Relationships Portugal Luciano's relationship with Portugal, his parental figure, is not very good. Lu still has grievances about Portugal's government over him, like the exploitation of his natural resources and limitation of his trade agreements. More than that though, both share a great love for cod and sometimes tend to get carried away and talk for hours about it, leaving the rest of the people confused. Lu likes to call him "sweet curmudgeon" from time to time, which irritates Portugal. Argentina Despite always bickering with Argentina (mainly because of football, South America's lead and stupid reasons) they are intimate lovers (well that's what Argentina says). They share many commercial and military agreements, despite Brazil losing against Argentina in the War of Brazil and winning against it in the Platine War. Besides their usual fights now and then, they both like each other (even after World Cups). United States Brazil has a good relationship with Alfred, both are very cheerful and energetic, and share a certain love for video games and burgers, even though Brazil tells him to eat less. He also gets along well commercially with America (being one of the largest trading partners of Brazil). They sometimes tend to discuss the Amazon Forest, as Alfred wants, and Brazil always says he'll deliver it to him when pigs fly... Uruguay Uruguay, who was Brazil's and Argentina's colony, has a good relationship with Lu nowadays, being Lu's most trusted person in Latin America (except Argentina). Uruguay also prevents Argentina and Brazil from bickering; he complains of the two as it fights the strip seriously. China Luciano and China get along very well, with very good business relations. Lu sees China as a kind of older brother and China seeing him as a younger, and gets very angry if disturb with Luciano and vice-versa. Russia Along with Belarus and Ukraine, Luciano is not afraid of Russia, they get along very well. Still, Russia does not like Brazil to get too close to his sisters, but Lu says he will never do anything to them, especially with Ukraine, whom he likes very much. Russia enjoys visiting Luciano to escape the cold of their home and vice-versa. Both like to drink vodka together, even though Luciano always gets drunk faster. Russia also asks if he would like to be a "one with him" and Luciano says no. India India is a cousin to Luciano, as a result of Portuguese colonization. Both get along well and like to take pictures in a "swag" style with sunglasses. They always come together to have fun too, especially watching Indian films together. Do not mess with India because Brazil has a truncheon that he's not afraid to use. Germany Luciano was disappointed when he lost to Germany in the World Cup, which took place at his home, but he has moved on; after all, he does not hold grudges and he laughs off his defeats. In Brazil, many German immigrants moved to southern part of the country, several festivals celebrating Germanic traditions happen there. These festivals bring together various people from all over the country. Both share a love for beer despite the fact that Brazilian beer is very different from Germany's. They have a good relationship economically. Italy Luciano has strong relations with Italy, since they share Latin heritage, and Brazil has more than 30 million Italian descendants (as a result of the Italian immigration) in his country. Luciano speaks some Italian, but he isn't fluent. Luciano and Italy also share a love for pasta, since italian cuisine has also influenced the brazilian cuisine.Category:Country